


Our Little Infinity

by livingforamiracle



Series: Ours to Keep [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforamiracle/pseuds/livingforamiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Liam and Zayn's lives with their children as they watch them grow up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Months ago a wonderful person by the username of ziampayne asked me if I could write a sequel to Ours to Keep and though this is close to being a year late it's finally been written and I couldn't be more proud of this incredibly fluffy story that I hope you all love just as much as I do.
> 
> I've been gone from writing for so long but I'm hoping that this fic can make me come back and continue, especially if it is given a positive response.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading my fics for years because without you all I would be nothing. So much love to every single one of you and I wish I could hug you all so tightly.
> 
> Please sit back and enjoy this because it would mean the absolute world to me xx

Zayn is up in his and Liam's bedroom getting ready for work when he hears the voices of his children fill the hallway, and from the sounds of it there seems to be an argument going on between the brother and sister duo.  
  
He's just finished doing up his tie when their voices begin to rise and he knows that he has to intervene before things get worse.  
  
After opening the bedroom door Zayn can tell that the two teens are in Aaeesha's room so he slowly walks over, his steps quiet so his children don't hear him coming.  
  
"Aaeesha you've got to be kidding me!"  
  
Aaeesha huffs in response before Zayn hears her forcefully open her closet door as if to distract herself from yelling at her brother.  
  
"Taylor you've got to stop being this way all the time. I'm growing up and you need to understand that."  
  
Zayn raises an eyebrow, turning to see Liam standing behind him, fresh out of the shower with wet hair and a pair of trackies thrown on. Even after all these years Zayn still thinks Liam is gorgeous, in any way, shape or form and he loves his husband so much.  
  
Liam's eyes are narrowed, Zayn shrugging his shoulders in response before they both decide to walk in and deal with the fight.  
  
Aaeesha and Taylor turn their heads to look at them, mouths immediately closing when they see their fathers standing in the doorway.  
  
Liam speaks up for him and Zayn, voicing their thoughts and questions, "What's going on here?" He looks between both teenagers before continuing, "It's only 7 in the morning and you two are already going at it."  
  
Before either child can speak Zayn cuts in, "Before the two of you start blaming each other, we want to hear the actual story first. There is no need for anyone to accuse the other."  
  
Liam nods in agreement before looking at Taylor and asking, "Taylor, what's the problem?"  
  
Taylor sits down on his sister's bed, head lulling forward as he looks down at the floor, his styled jet black hair falling over his forehead in the way Liam's seen Zayn's do more often than not these days. "Aaeesha wants to come with me to the skatepark but I don't think she should be allowed to yet."  
  
Aaeesha cuts in quickly, voice exasperated as she argues, "It's not fair. He can't boss me around just because he's my older brother!"  
  
Taylor looks at her defiantly, a small fire in his brown eyes as he retaliates, "Yes I can if it's because you just want to go just so Johnny will see you!"  
  
Aaeesha goes to speak again before Zayn cuts her off, "Enough, both of you."  
  
Both teenagers quiet down quickly, eyes downcast as if ashamed of their actions.  
  
Liam sighs from where he's stood next to Zayn. This isn't the first time Taylor has been protective over Aaeesha. He'd been this way since the two were young, knowing full well how boys viewed his little sister because she truly was beautiful.  
  
Taylor himself was one of the poplar guys in school; with the looks, being an athlete and also having a love and talent for music that always had girls swooning. And added on to all that, he was a straight A student as well which made had him giving the other guys around a run for their money.  
  
Liam looks at Aaeesha then, seeing that Zayn is having a hard time trying to find the words to speak because he is just as protective over Aaeesha as Liam and Taylor are, maybe even a bit more.  
  
"Esha, is that true?" Liam already knows the answer but he still has to pull it out of her if they're going to get anywhere with this argument.  
  
Aaeesha nods, a guilty expression crossing over her face as she looks up to gaze at both of her fathers.  
  
Her mouth opens as she begins to speak, her voice quiet as she confesses, "I just want him to notice me."  
  
Taylor lets out a wounded noise as he glances up at his sister, Zayn walking over to her and pulling her into a hug, "He'd be stupid not to."  
  
Aaeesha curls into her father's embrace, arms tight around Zayn's waist as she holds on. Her voice is muffled when she says, "I just don't get why I can't go with Taylor."  
  
Liam goes to sit next to Taylor, his arm wrapping around his son's shoulder before he speaks up, "Babe, did you ever ask Taylor why? I don't think it's because he's trying to be a bad brother."  
  
Aaeesha looks up at Liam then, eyes wide before she glances at Taylor.  
  
Taylor shrugs before speaking up, "I don't think Johnny is worthy of her. He's kind of a prick and my baby sister deserves better."  
  
Zayn smiles at Taylor then, eyes brimming with pride as he glances over at his son, only 16 years of age but mature beyond his years.  
  
Taylor smiles back at Zayn before turning to smile at Liam as well, both of his fathers looking proudly at him as Aaeesha detaches herself from Zayn and launches herself into her brother's arms.  
  
Taylor holds her close as she wraps her arms tightly around him, her body wracking with tiny sobs as she buries her head into her brother's shoulder.  
  
Aaeesha slowly pulls away from the embrace, wiping her eyes as she says, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm so thankful that you care so much about me."  
  
Taylor just smiles widely at her before pinching her cheek playfully and replying, "You're my baby sister, I'll always look after you."  
  
Zayn and Liam glance at each other, happy smiles mirrored on their faces before they're both wrapping their arms tightly around their children.  
  
It lasts a few moments before Zayn glances down at his watch and sees that it's already 7:15.  
  
"We're late guys. We need to get going soon or we're all in trouble." Zayn pulls away from the family embrace, pressing a quick kiss to Liam's forehead before smiling at his children and dashing out of the room.  
  
Taylor and Aaeesha laugh at their baba’s frantic state before following him out of the room while Liam grins to himself.  
  
Zayn had always been the one to be late when it came to things but marriage and fatherhood had made him a lot more punctual over time.  
  
After all these years Liam still gazes after Zayn with an adoring smile and a shake of his head, loving all of the silly little quirks about his husband more and more with every passing day.  


~

Liam's at work, where he’s now a sound design engineer, when he gets the text from Zayn.  
  
Liam had decided to really try and put some effort into his studies once the band had decided to take a break and he'd surprised them all by excelling in the engineering field.  
  
Till this day the lads still tease him about his so called "closet smartness", but he knows how proud they are of him regardless. The five of them still make sure to see each other once a week because after so many years of being in a band together, you really do become a family.  
  
He pulls his phone out of his pocket, swiping across the screen to open up the message.  
  
 _Think I might have caught the flu babe, I'm heading home early from work. Taylor and Aaeesha will get a ride home from friends because they're going out after school._  
  
Zayn's an English teacher at Taylor and Aaeesha's school, having followed and pursued his dream by getting a degree as an English major.  
  
It's not often that Zayn gets sick, and since Liam does have enough sick days to pass him by he decides to leave work early as well and take care of his husband.  
  
 _Alright. I'm coming home early 2, gonna take care of you love xx  
_  
Within seconds Liam gets a reply and it makes a big smile spread across his face.  
  
 _Love you Li xx  
_  
And it's like second nature for Liam to reply back just as fast with those same 3 words.  
  
 _Love you too Zaynie xx_

~

It's been over 2 decades of being together now, the two of them already in their early 40's. Yet they still act like two twenty year olds in love every chance they get because even after a few rough patches they've been able to keep their love alive as they watch their children grow into beautiful human beings that they're proud to call their own.  
  
Liam walks into their large yet cozy home, dropping his keys into the bowl and hanging his jacket in the closet before going in search of his sickly husband.  
  
He finds Zayn curled up on the couch in one of Liam's old t-shirts and pair of loose trackies.  
  
Liam makes his way around the couch, settling down next to his husband before pulling him close so that Zayn's head is laying on Liam's chest, "Hey babe."  
  
Zayn just whines into Liam's shirt, hand reaching out for one of Liam's before lacing them together and making a content sound in the back of his throat.  
  
Liam chuckles softly at him before running his fingers through Zayn's hair, something that's always been able to calm Zayn down no matter what the situation, even going as far as to comfort Liam as well.  
  
Zayn's fingers clench tightly around Liam's as he begins to make little noises of distress that seem to be getting more pained by the second, "My stomach hurts so bad Li, and my throat."  
  
Liam frowns down at his husband, hating the sight of his ashen looking skin and sweat slicked forehead as Zayn's eyes clench shut in pain.  
  
He wraps his arms tighter around Zayn, rocking him back and forth a bit as he whispers softly into his ear, "Shh Zee, it's gonna be okay. I'll go get you some medicine right now and we'll watch some tv and eat some soup."  
  
Zayn nods weakly, arms loosening from around Liam to let him get up from the couch.  
  
Liam makes a quick dash upstairs to their room, changing into something more comfortable before he's grabbing some painkillers from their hallway closet and making his way back to Zayn.  
  
He walks quickly into the kitchen first and fills up a glass of water before coming back into the living room to see Zayn curled up under a blanket.  
  
The sight melts his heart because Zayn hasn't looked this vulnerable and childlike in years.  
  
Liam gently sits himself down next to Zayn on the couch, pushing away the damp hair on Zayn's forehead before handing him the medicine and water, "Take this while I go and make us some soup, the one our mums always make for us when we're sick, yeah?"  
  
Zayn smiles at that, head nodding as Liam ducks down to press a tender kiss to his forehead before walking his way back into the kitchen and getting to work.  
  
As the soup boils, Liam hears the television turn on and he glances out of the kitchen to see Zayn sitting upright and laughing along to whatever he's watching.  
  
Liam smiles to himself, heart swelling with the sound of Zayn's laughter.  
  
Liam flashes back to the days when their children were still tiny little things, much younger than they are now, and how they would be in Zayn's place with both of their fathers wrapped around them on the couch as they all sipped on some homemade soup that would slowly help them get past their flu.  
  
It's been crazy to see how fast his children have grown, to see them become such beautiful and loving teenagers. Liam is proud of how good of a job he and Zayn did in raising their children though there were a lot of rough patches, but their familial love helped soothe out those bad spaces and turn them into wonderful memories of laughter and happiness that both Zayn and Liam keep close to their hearts.  
  
As Liam stands in the kitchen lost in his memories, Zayn is seated on the sofa immersed in similar thoughts.  
  
He remembers the calls from the nurses office, or waking up to one of his children looking sick and pale, paternal instinct kicking in as he would make sure that him and Liam were there to take care of any one or even both their children's needs.  
  
It'd been a good wake up call to Zayn and Liam as parents and monumental moments in Taylor and Aaeesha's lives as they went through their childhood with two doting fathers who were more than ready to devote everything they could to both kids.  
  
Zayn remembers all of the tears and laughter and of course, all of the throwing up.  
  
They have so many home movies stored away on their computers and on DVD's and seeing as today is Friday and he's feeling poorly, Zayn decides that he'd really enjoy watching some of them with Liam, even with his children when they finally get home as well.  
  
Liam walks into the living room a few moments later, two hot bowls of soup in his hands as he slowly sits himself down next to Zayn before passing him a bowl.  
  
"Li?" Zayn begins to stir the soup as he looks up at Liam.  
  
Liam looks up at him then, spoon already in his mouth as he lets the warm liquid slide down his throat, "Yes babe?"  
  
Zayn puts down his bowl of soup as he curls up against the side of Liam's body, "I was just thinking," he sniffles a bit from his runny nose before continuing, "Can we watch some of our home movies today? It's been a while."  
  
Liam puts down his bowl as well before wrapping an arm tightly around his husband as he smiles down at him, "I was thinking we do the same thing."  
  
Zayn smiles back before Liam's getting up and walking over to the television and pulling out a stack of DVD's from the shelf above it.  
  
They decide to start from the beginning of the whole set; the one where they'd brought Taylor home from the hospital for the first time.  
  
 _There's a bit of rustling before the blackness of the screen is replaced with a view of their paved driveway, Liam trying to adjust the camera before panning up and landing on Zayn who's holding a tiny Taylor safely in his arms._  
  
As Zayn steps out of the car he looks up to see Liam holding a small video camera in his hands and he rolls his eyes at his husband, "What is this?"  
  
Liam shrugs, a faint blush decorating his cheeks, "I want to document this moment. This is the moment we bring our baby home and Taylor gets to finally enter our house and make it his own as well. I want to be able to show him all these videos when he's older as well."  
  
Zayn chuckles softly as to not wake the baby, "So this isn't the last of your recording?"  
  
Liam smirks, "Of course not, besides you'll be videotaping as well mind my words, and we still have a second child to plan for."  
  
Zayn smiles at those words as he begins to step towards the front door of their house as Liam circles around him and slowly opens the door for him.  
  
As Zayn steps into the foyer both him and Liam say, "Welcome home Taylor."

Liam wraps himself around Zayn, pressing his chest flat against Zayn’s back as they cuddle close together and coo at how cute their son had been in the early stages of life.

 _Zayn walks into Taylor’s bedroom as Liam follows with the camera, gently placing Taylor down into his crib and kissing his forehead before wrapping the blankets tightly around him._ __  
  
Liam turns the camera so that they're both in the shot, Zayn hooking his chin onto Liam's shoulder as his arms go around Liam's waist, "You're finally home Taylor with your daddies. We already love you so much."

The next scene switches to when Liam had woken up early in the night, feeling a pull towards their son’s room, leading him to stay there for an hour just singing to their child as Zayn smiled softly behind the camera.

Zayn presses a smile to Liam’s jaw before whispering softly, “I love how you still do this.”

Liam grins to himself as he presses a kiss to Zayn’s temple, the television screen going black before filling with color once again.

_Taylor is lying on his stomach stretched across the rug that him and Zayn are seated on as the doorbell rings in the distance._

_“They’re here!” Liam yells from the hallway before he hears voices in the foyer._

_Zayn trains the camera onto Taylor once again, the small baby gurgling and smiling happily at his father from where he’s laid out._

_As Zayn hears footsteps come closer to the living room, he pans the camera up to see Liam smiling softly at them while the three other lads have stopped short and are blatantly staring at Taylor._

_Harry's eyes are wide as his face breaks out into a smile, "Jesus Christ, lads he's beautiful and looks just like you both."_ __  
  
Louis is already cooing at the baby, who is eyeing them curiously, before he's dropping down in front of Liam, "Do you want to come to your Uncle Lou Taylor?"  
  
Taylor looks up at Liam questioningly before a soft smile spreads over his face and he's falling into Louis' waiting arms.  
  
Niall sits down next to Louis and begins to make funny faces at the baby who starts to giggle uncontrollably, "Looks like he loves me lads."  
  
Zayn and Liam smile softly at them before Taylor is patting at Louis cheek and stretching out his hands towards Niall.  
  
Smiling, Niall hoists him up into his arms and puts him onto both of his feet, keeping a firm grasp on Taylor's hips. Louis and Harry both grab one of Taylor's hands before they're making him dance and wiggle, causing Taylor to laugh and giggle which is music to everyone's ears.  
  
Zayn had already had the camera going as soon as he heard the doorbell ring so he'd captured almost every moment that Taylor had with his other dad and his uncles.  
  
As Taylor begins to get tired he tilts his head at Harry before he's plopping down onto his butt and raising his arms for Harry to pick him up. The curly haired man does just that before Taylor is settling down in Harry's lap and smiling up at him.  
  
Harry smiles softly down at the baby before looking up at Zayn and Liam who have the camera trained on him, "He's lovely lads, I'm already gone for him. He's going to be such a spoiled boy."  
  
He nuzzles his nose into Taylor's hair who giggles and paws at his chest before grabbing at his hair with chubby fingers.

Zayn hides his face in Liam’s chest as they watch the lads obsess over Taylor in the video, a smile so bright on his face as his cheeks flush a dark red.

Liam runs soothing fingers through Zayn’s scalp as he whispers softly against his forehead, “You okay babe?”

Zayn nods, pulling away from the embrace, only to rest his head on Liam’s shoulder, “Yeah.” He watches as the five of them stand around the kitchen with a sleepy Taylor in Zayn’s arms. “Just seeing Taylor like this makes me so happy and overwhelmed at the same time. They’re growing up so fast Liam.”

They change the DVD to the next one in the set, the tv showing a montage of pictures that consist of the first year of Taylor’s life, little snippets of videos put in between because they barely put the camera down when they were around their precious child.

Liam feels his body tense as he sees the screen go black before filling with color, seeing him and Zayn in the shot with a small Taylor playing at Zayn’s feet. This had been a few moments before Taylor had taken his first steps, and he’d taken them towards Liam which was always a moment that made Liam emotional.

_Zayn picks Taylor up, setting the giggling 1 year old firmly on his feet so he’s facing Liam who’s a few feet away._

_Taylor’s clapping his tiny little hands together, Zayn and Liam smiling fondly at their baby while their surrogate, Natalia, is sitting in the far left of the shot laughing with the three of them, Zayn and Liam having given her a place in their home so she was always taken care of while carrying their children inside of her._

_Zayn holds Taylor by the hips before pointing at Liam and saying, “Taylor, walk over to your daddy. Come on, you can do it.”_

_Taylor slowly takes a small step before Zayn lets go of his hips, hesitantly walking forward before gaining confidence and barreling over to Liam and falling into his waiting arms, laughing and squealing as Liam presses kisses to his face and Zayn claps happily at them._

_Liam thrusts Taylor into the air before getting up and spinning him around in circles, a gleeful expression on his face as Zayn smiles at them._

_Zayn walks over to his boys, pressing a sweet kiss to Taylor’s forehead before saying, “We’re so proud of you Tay, you did it!”_

_Taylor gurgles happily, speaking and blubbering some of his made up words before he’s blinking up at Zayn and smiling at him, “Baba!”_

_Zayn’s expression goes completely shocked before he’s breaking out into a grin and pulling Taylor into his arms and hugging him tightly to his chest, all the while Taylor banging his tiny fists against Zayn’s chest in glee as Liam wraps them both up in an embrace._

Liam looks over to Zayn just to see a tear run down Zayn’s face, his fingers going up to wipe them away from his husband’s face, “Okay babe?”

Zayn chuckles softly before turning into Liam’s arm and nosing at his neck, “I’m such a sucker for these videos Li, our children make me so happy.”

And Liam loves this soft side to Zayn, the one that never fails to bring a smile to Liam’s face. Zayn had taken onto parenting almost as if it were like singing, almost as if it were second nature to take care of a child because they became his world and happiness, one Liam felt lucky to share and be a part of.

Zayn turns to look at Liam then, finding that his husband is looking right back at him with love written all over his face, an expression Zayn is quite grateful to see because having Liam’s love was all he’d wanted from the minute he’d befriended the man, and being able to call Liam his husband and the father of his children had only been an added bonus to the dream that Zayn had conjured up in his head and finally got to live out as reality.

He presses in close, leaving soft kisses peppered all over Liam’s neck and jaw, making sure to steer clear of Liam’s lips, no matter how hard they are to resist, because god forbid Liam get sick alongside Zayn; then the household would be a total mess.

They’re broken out of their trance from the sound of a baby crying, their heads turning back to the television as they see the camera panned on a 4 week old Aaeesha.

_Zayn is holding her in his arms while Taylor is pressed up against his baba, smiling lovingly at his baby sister as Zayn coos at her._

_“Taylor, that’s your baby sister Aaeesha, isn’t she beautiful?” Liam zooms the camera in to capture Taylor’s face up close, the exuberant nod from the almost 2 year old causing both of his fathers to chuckle at him fondly._

Zayn starts coughing a bit after that, so they pause the movie before Liam’s running back into the kitchen and filling up another bowl of soup for his sickly husband.

Zayn accepts the soup gratefully as Liam settles down next to him again, “Don’t know what I’d do without you Li.”

“Crash and burn probably,” Liam says smirking at him.

“Don’t even make me think of that,” replies Zayn, his eyebrows knitted tightly together at the thought. “I never want to even imagine a day without you.”

Liam pulls Zayn closer to him, arms wrapping around Zayn’s waist so that he’s sitting in the v of Liam’s legs, “I’m never going to leave you alone silly.” Liam noses at the back of Zayn’s neck before pressing a kiss to the skin there, “You’re stuck with me for eternity.”

“To infinity and beyond, yeah?” Zayn asks, already knowing the answer.

Liam smiles softly, turning Zayn’s face so that they’re looking at each other before saying, “To infinity and beyond times another infinity.”

Zayn snorts at how dorky his husband is before snuggling closer into his chest, feeling the warmth from Liam’s chest radiating all across his back, Liam’s arms caging him in perfectly so that he’s comfortable and Zayn would stay in this position forever if that was possible, but alas it isn’t so the moment will have to do for now.

They’d un-paused the movie the minute Liam had gotten back but their little moment had lasted quite longer than expected so the DVD has reverted back to the main menu, Liam dejected detaching himself from around his husband to go change it once again, before coming back and settling down with Zayn.

The screen becomes bright white and there is shrieking in the background as the camera pans up to show Taylor running around in the snow while Liam chases after him.

_Aaeesha is wrapped up in winter attire as she squirms excitedly in Zayn’s arms, her chubby fingers grabbing at the lens before Zayn points the camera at her smiling face, Aaeesha clapping happily before pointing over to where Liam and Taylor and playing in the snow._

_As Taylor begins to make a snow man, Liam rushes over to where Zayn and Aaeesha are standing, taking the camera in his hands before pointing it towards the two of them._

_“Look at the snow Esha!” Zayn smiles softly at their daughter as she leans down towards the ground, Zayn crouching with her in his arms as she gathers some wet snow in her tiny hands and plasters it against Zayn’s face, eliciting laughter from Liam._

_Zayn just swoops in and presses a wet kiss to her rosy cheeks as she cries out in glee before making grabby hands for Liam, Zayn handing over their daughter to his husband before running out to join their son as he attempts to build his first snowman._

They laugh as they see Zayn and Taylor abandon their snowman making and attempt to have a snowball fight, Taylor’s 3 year old self having a surprisingly good aim as he pelts Zayn with the wet snow.

“I love how they still love the snow,” Liam muses as they watch Zayn and Taylor fall back into the growing layer of snow and make snow angels.

Zayn nods thoughtfully as he responds, “They may be teenagers but the snow turns them right back into children.”

Liam goes to speak but is interrupted by their front door opening, the sound of their children’s voices filling up the room as they come inside.

“Baba? Dad? Where are you guys?” Aaeesha pokes her head into the family room and sees her father’s curled up together on the couch and shakes her head fondly at them, “Can’t leave you guys alone ever because you’ll end up cuddling, such a shame.”

She walks into the room, Taylor following close behind her, before they’re coming to a stop in front of Zayn and Liam and hugging them tightly before Taylor frowns worriedly at Zayn and asks, “How are you feeling baba?”

Zayn pats the space next to him and Liam on the couch, Aaeesha and Taylor falling back against the cushions as they settle down and get comfortable with their fathers.

“I’m doing much better thanks to your dad, but I’m still feeling poorly regardless,” Zayn’s response is cut short as his body wracks with a few weak coughs that have him falling back against Liam’s chest.

Aaeesha’s attention then catches onto the tv before she’s laughing, “Are you guys watching our home movies then?”

Liam nods as Zayn grins at them, “Best thing to do when you’re home for a long period of time. Care to join us?”

Taylor shrugs while Aaeesha nods excitedly, putting a hand up to stop her father from un-pausing the television, “Let me go get us some popcorn and water.”

Liam chuckles as Taylor decides to go help his sister out, Zayn croaking out a laugh before their children return with enough food and water for the four of them to share.

And that is how the rest of their night is spent; seated in front of the television with a plethora of food and beverages laid out in front of them as they laugh, cry and enjoy spending the night together as a family.

~

“Baba!”

Zayn huffs out an impatient breath because his son may only be 16, but he’s taken after him in so many ways that Zayn doesn’t know how to react, especially when it comes to being impatient. “One minute Taylor, I’m putting the corsage in the fridge because you forgot to!”

Liam is standing in the archway of the kitchen, eyes squinted as he bellows out a low chuckle at Zayn’s frazzled state. He walks forward before wrapping Zayn up into a comforting hug, kisses pressed to his husband’s forehead before he’s pushing Zayn towards the stairs, “Go help our son already!”

“Shut it Li.” There’s no animosity in Zayn’s tone as he smiles at Liam over his shoulder. He hurriedly makes his way up the stairs before turning into Taylor’s room only to find his son seated on the bed with his head held in his hands.

Zayn’s brow furrows before he’s making his way over to his son and sitting down beside him, “What’s up Taylor?”

Taylor finally looks up and his face is etched with so much anxiety that it worries Zayn, “I’m going to prom baba. I don’t even know what I’m doing right now.”

That makes Zayn stop short in his words because Taylor’s always been the picture of confidence but he realizes that maybe this is another aspect of Zayn that Taylor inherited.

Zayn rests a comforting hand on his son’s shoulder before pulling him closer so that Taylor curls into him, “I was the same way when I was your age babe. It’s okay to feel nervous.”

Taylor nods against Zayn’s shoulder but still doesn’t lift his head, “I’m going to sixth form soon and today us one of those monumental days in my life, and it just- it just feels like a lot is expected from me at school.”

Zayn pulls away from his son to look him in the eyes, a dozen questions swimming around in his mind as he looks down at Taylor, “I have no idea what expectations people have for you, but either way, they don’t matter. I know your father and I can be a little strict when it comes to studying and such but we want you to enjoy your life and look back and have good memories. I hope we haven’t been too hard on you Tay.”

Taylor’s quick to shake his head, “No it’s not you or dad, it’s just everything else. I want to make you both proud, I want to make Esha proud to have a big brother like me, and god I just want people to not expect so much from me at school. I never wanted to be the kind of ‘popular’ that I apparently am. I just wanted to have fun in school, make good friends, and leave with great memories. But all these people just, fuck-”

Taylor’s head shoots up, apology already at the tip of his tongue before Zayn shakes his own head, “You don’t have to apologize for swearing Tay. For this current situation I understand.”

But Zayn can still see the little bit of sadness in his son’s eyes and he just wants to see him smile, the smile that he definitely got from Liam, where their eyes squint into little slits and theirs cheeks lift higher and higher until their smiles take over their entire face.

“At least you’re going to have Ashley there with you, huh?” Zayn can see the small smile on Taylor’s face at the mention of his best friend’s name. “She’s your date tonight and knowing her, she’s going to make sure that this is one of the best nights of your life.”

Taylor’s resulting blush is one that has Zayn quirking an eyebrow, but he decides not to speak up on it and instead pulls his son up from his bed to take a good look at him.

“You look dashing Tay, soon you’ll be able to work a suit as well as me and your father.” Zayn winks at his son before pulling him in close for a hug, trying to put in as much comfort and fatherly love that he can.

There’s a knock on the bedroom door then, Liam and Aaeesha’s heads peaking in before they’re tumbling into the room, Aaeesha’s eyes going wide at the sight of her brother while Liam just smiles at Taylor looking proud and impressed.

“Damn bro, didn’t know you had it in you to look this good in a tux.” Aaeesha whistles at Taylor before she’s bounding up to him and fixing his tie.

Liam snorts from where he’s leaning up against the doorframe before making his way into the room and replying to Aaeesha’s statement, “Have you seen your baba, Esha? It runs in the family.”

Zayn blushes a deep red, a grin breaking out across his face as he eyes Liam softly, “Stop it, Li.”

Aaeesha fakes a gag before Taylor follows suit, but he’s smirking at his fathers, “You both are so gross and mushy.”

Liam shrugs before he’s placing both of his hands on Taylor’s shoulders, “You really do look good in a suit.” He glances up to see Zayn staring at them both proudly.

Zayn pulls Aaeesha into his side, her arms coming up to wrap around her baba’s waist before the door bell is ringing.

Liam’s eyes widen before he’s quickly turning to leave the room, “Must be your uncles. They made me swear that they could come over for pictures before you left.”

Zayn snorts while Taylor rolls his eyes, “Uncle Lou probably, huh?”

Liam smiles sheepishly before nodding and bounding out of the room to answer the door while Aaeesha and Zayn help Taylor finish getting ready.

"Where is my nephew Liam?" Louis' voice can be heard clearly from the foyer and Zayn rolls his eyes while Taylor smirks to himself. "I want my pictures worth already."  
  
Aaeesha giggles as she hugs her brother tightly, Zayn stealthily snapping a few pictures on his phone of them.  
  
There are footfalls on the stairwell before Niall's voice is drifting down the hallway, "The lad is already growing up, crazy innit?"  
  
Harry's deep chuckle resonates in the air for a few beats before the the three plus Liam are entering Taylor's room and stopping short when they see him standing in front of the mirror.  
  
It reminds Zayn of when the lads had first met Taylor, all those years ago when he was just a newborn baby, and the nostalgia is making his heart ache in the sweetest way.

Louis lets out a tiny squeak before he’s making a short dash over, Harry and Niall following close behind, eyes going wide as their gazes roam over Taylor, causing the latter to blush and look down from all of the attention.

Zayn catches Liam's eye and from the look on his face, Zayn is sure that his husband is flashing back to that same memory.  
  
Liam smiles softly at Zayn before walking towards him and sliding an arm around his waist, "Lads, you can stop staring now. You're making our son nervous."  
  
Taylor balks at Liam but doesn't argue, a soft blush spreading across his cheeks as Aaeesha pinches them with a smirk on her face.

“My my, look at what we have here.” Louis comes to stand in front of Taylor, a smile spreading across his face, “Who is this dashing boy and where did he come from?”

Taylor groans as Louis pulls him into a hug but returns the embrace none the less, “Stop it Uncle Lou.”

Harry walks over to them then, Niall following close behind as they both press a kiss to Aaeesha’s forehead before standing next to Louis who’s now fixing Taylor’s collar.

"You do look proper dashing Taylor," Harry says as he moves forward to adjust the lapels of Taylor's suit jacket, a dimpled smile gracing his face as he glances at Zayn and Liam.

“Lads, you’ve done well with this one, he’s going to be breaking hearts tonight.”

Taylor looks down sadly for a second but Zayn is at his side in seconds, armed wrapped around his shoulder as he bumps their hips together, “Our Taylor isn’t the heartbreaking type, but I will admit, Ashley is a lucky girl to have you as her date.”

Aaeesha gags in the background as the lads all laugh but Taylor looks up at Zayn and his smile is what makes Zayn feel like he’s done something right as a father, that he’s been able to make his son happy no matter the situation.

Liam is standing off to the side, Aaeesha’s arms wrapped around his waist, and he sees the way Zayn and Taylor are, the way the other lads are still so ingrained in their lives and a warmth spreads across his chest and he can’t stop smiling and thanking every higher power for how lucky he is to be living this life with the most amazing people.

~

“Liam?” Zayn pokes his head into every room of their house looking for his husband, finally finding him seated in their study room with his head in his hands, shoulders shaking slowly as little sniffles can faintly be heard coming from him.

Zayn’s body deflates and a surge of fondness spreads throughout his body for his husband as he makes his way over to him, “Oh babe, we’ve already been through this, Aaeesha’s graduation shouldn’t be getting you this worked up.”

Liam lifts his head to look at Zayn, eyes red and a bit puffy from the crying as he nods his head slowly, “I know, but it’s our little girl Zaynie. She’s graduating from Uni today and with Taylor it was emotional but he’s always been so strong and independent and manly and we’ve never had to worry about him.” Liam takes a quick yet shaky breath before continuing, “But Aaeesha’s our daughter and it’s always going to be different with her no matter how strong and intelligent we know she is.”

Zayn nods understandingly because not only 2 hours ago was he wiping tears away from his face at the thought of his daughter graduating in a mere few hours.

Liam wipes the tears from his face before he’s cupping Zayn’s face in his hand, “To this day I am so thankful to you for giving me this beautiful family. I know today is about Aaeesha but if it weren’t for you she wouldn’t be here and I love you so much for it.”

Zayn becomes speechless, his heart beating incredibly fast in his chest as he feels a bit choked up. He’d thought that the waterworks had been done with just hours ago but tears begin to cascade down his face, Liam’s fingers swiping them away as he smiles lovingly at Zayn.

Moments like these are when the whole world stops and it’s just Zayn and Liam, Liam and Zayn, the two boys who fell so irrevocably in love and never turned away from that feeling once since then.

Zayn places his hands over Liam’s that are still cupping his jaw and he smiles, widely and happily as he repeats the words that his heart will always feel for one Liam James Payne, “I love you too Li, for giving me the chance to love you and be there for you. For letting me marry you and build a family with you. Not a day goes by that I don’t thank my lucky stars for meeting you in McDonald’s because you’re my life and I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Liam’s face breaks into the biggest grin and he’s pulling Zayn into his arms and they stay that way for what feels like hours, embracing each other and basking in the love that they’ve been able to share for years.

They hear a sniffle come from the doorway to see Aaeesha stood there, eyes watering as she smiles fondly at her fathers, Taylor standing behind her with a huge smile on his face because he’s always admired his fathers’ love for each other.

“As cheesy as that was, and as much as I love you both, we have a graduation to go to so may we please head out soon?” Aaeesha tries to act serious but the smile on her face betrays her and she’s rushing over to her fathers and hugging them tightly.

Liam and Zayn laugh loudly as they squeeze her tightly to them, Taylor automatically finding his way over and inserting himself into the embrace.

It’s about 4 hours later when Aaeesha’s name has already been called to receive her diploma, the Malik-Payne clan screaming and cheering their asses off, that the family of four find themselves in the same position as they were in the study room, tightly embracing each other and basking in the love of their family.

~

_Ashley Smith Weds Taylor Malik-Payne_

Every time Liam looks at the wedding invitation his heart skips a beat and he can’t stop the smile that threatens to break across his face.

Zayn’s caught him looking at it more often than not but instead of teasing him he ends up just curling around Liam in an embrace and sharing the same feeling of awe and happiness that resides in him knowing that their son is about to be married to the woman he’s loved for over 7 years.

“Still can’t believe it can you?” Liam turns to see Zayn leaning against the doorway of their bedroom, cup of tea in one hand with the other tucked into the pocket of his joggers. They’ve just entered their 50’s yet to Liam; Zayn still looks younger and more beautiful than ever.

Liam shakes his head, turning back to look at the card as the morning sun shines onto his face from the open window.

Zayn walks up behind Liam then, placing his tea on their nightstand before his arms wrap around Liam’s waist from behind as he holds his husband close, because no matter how old they get holding Liam is always going to be one of Zayn’s favorite things in the world.

“I know how you feel baby. But what makes me happy about all of this is that Taylor and Ashley remind me so much of us.” Zayn smiles against Liam’s shoulder as he kisses the exposed skin there.

Liam nods, head turning so that he’s looking into Zayn’s eyes, “They do, don’t they?”

Zayn nods as he holds Liam tighter, “Fell in love when they were 17, stayed in love ever since and now they’re 25 and getting married. Definitely sounds like us.”

Liam chuckles and sound is music to Zayn’s ears, “Remember how he was acting the day of their prom?”

Zayn remembers that moment clearly because Taylor reminded him so much of himself in that moment, “He couldn’t stop blushing and had such a hard time meeting her eyes at times.”

“If I remember correctly you were the same way with me, weren’t you?” Liam’ turns around in the embrace so now the two are facing each other.

Zayn blushes at the fact, ducking his head so that it’s pressed against Liam’s collarbone, “Of course I was. You were gorgeous and talented and I was just me.”

Liam cups the back of Zayn’s neck, pulling his head back so that they’re looking at each other, “I thought the exact same thing about you. Zayn, you scared me so much because you seemed too wonderful to be true, let alone love someone like me.”

Zayn huffs at that because this isn’t the first time they’ve argued and talked about this, “You always pinned me up to be so much better but I never was. I made myself work hard so I could be as good as you, so that you would be impressed with me. Your opinion was the only one that mattered to me.”

Liam pulls Zayn into a kiss then, a kiss that burns so slowly that it feels like it lasts forever though they still pull away once the need for air becomes apparent but they’re smiling with pinkish hues dusting at their cheeks, “And this is why I fell in love with you. This is why I married you Zayn. You made me feel more important than anyone ever could and I wasn’t ready to ever let you go. Not in this lifetime or any other for that matter.”

Zayn feels tears prick at his eyes then, because he feels a rush of love and affection surge for Liam surge through his body and can only hope and pray that Taylor and Ashley can feel exactly how they feel right now.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve to hear those words come out of your mouth but I love you more than I could ever explain and marrying you was one of the best decisions I’ve made in my life but the only reason why I am who I am today is because you’ve been there every step of the way, believing in me and loving me regardless of what happens and for that I couldn’t be more thankful than I am.”

“Oh Karen please go get the tissue box I can’t handle this kind of stuff this early on in the day hours before our own grandson is supposed to get married.” Zayn and Liam turn to see Karen and Trisha stood in the doorway, tissues wiping away the tears that delicately fall down their cheeks as they smile lovingly at their sons.

Karen tilts her head fondly at them, Trisha’s hand clutched tightly in hers as she speaks, “Never have I seen a love as pure and wonderful as yours.”

Zayn turns his head into Liam’s chest then, cheeks tinted a bright red as Liam hugs him tightly to his chest as he laughs lowly to himself, “Thanks mum, but you should probably wait to say something like that at the reception tonight.”

Karen and Trisha only shake their heads at them before Trisha straightens up suddenly, “We have to leave in an hour, why aren’t you both wearing your Sherwani’s yet? Your son is getting married soon!”

The two mothers rush forward before dragging their respective sons in opposite directions as to stop them from distracting each other from the task at hand.

An hour later they’re all bustling into the car and headed to the venue, Aaeesha and Taylor having left much earlier so that Taylor could get ready with his friends while Aaeesha was in charge of managing the actual wedding.

Once at the venue, Liam and Zayn detach from their parents and go in search of their son because though it may have only been 3 hours that they were apart they needed this time with Taylor during his big day.

They find the room that Taylor is getting ready in, knocking swiftly before opening up the door to see Aaeesha fixing up her own Anarkali while Taylor is stood in front of the mirror taking a few deep breaths.

“There’s our dashing groom.” Taylor smiles widely at his fathers while Aaeesha gives both of them a quick hug before going back to getting ready.

Liam walks up to him and helps straighten out the collar of his Sherwani, “You feeling nervous?”

Taylor shrugs but there’s a tightness in his shoulders that Zayn can see and he wraps an arm around his son and looks at their reflection in the mirror, “It’s always good to be nervous, it shows that you care. You’re about to marry the love of your life and you want this day to go by perfectly, that’s completely understandable.”

Liam smiles warmly at Zayn through the mirror, nodding in encouragement because Zayn had always been very eloquent with words.

Zayn presses a kiss to the side of Taylor’s forehead, a habit he’d developed over the years watching his children grow and trying to not be too over bearing when showing affection, “Is there anything else you’re worried about?”

Taylor ducks his head, cheeks turning a soft pink and Aaeesha giggles from where she’s stood next to Zayn. Taylor looks back up into the mirror but his eyes show a brighter confidence than they had before, “I know I won’t be able to tell if I’m ready for married life yet, but I do know that I love her and want to be with her for the rest of my life and it’s enough for me to believe that today will go by without a hitch. I guess I just needed you guys here to reassure me.”

His voice falters at the end and he looks down again but this time Aaeesha speaks up for him, “He’s also nervous cause he’s used to being able to go to you guys whenever he needs help, but now that he’s about to be married he doesn’t feel like it’ll be right to.”

Liam chuckles but there’s no malice in it, but instead a smile spreads across his face as he wraps an arm around his son, “No matter what happens in life, we are always going to be there for you whenever you need us. Just because you’re about to get married doesn’t mean that changes. Never think you can’t come to us for anything. Ashley and you should never feel like it’s a burden to us of any sort. Making things easier for you guys is our job as parents, and soon, you’ll realize that too when it’s time.”

Zayn feels an immense amount of pride swell up in his chest with Liam’s words, knowing that his husband has always been the one to know right from wrong, to be the voice of kind reason, but also the one to be optimistic and remind them of the good times ahead and to never let the bad things get in the way.

Taylor’s face breaks into a smile and he pulls them all into a hug that is filled with love and warmth, something their family has always shared.

They’re interrupted when the door bangs open and voices fill the room.

“As always we should have known. There will always be a family moment going on when it’s these four involved,” and no one could mistake that voice to be none other than a Mr. Louis Tomlinson’s.

The Malik-Payne clan turn around from their embrace to see a congregation of people standing in the doorway; Louis, Niall and Harry in front, with Taylor’s friends behind them with smiles on their faces.

Harry winks at Taylor, nodding appreciatively at his attire while Niall whistles lowly and offers him a warm smile, “Looking proper smashing lad.”

Taylor blushes but he smiles back before Trisha is pushing her way through the crowd, Karen following right behind her.

She stops right in her tracks when she lays eyes on Taylor while Karen’s breath hitches at the sight of her grandson.

They run up to him, hands roaming over his body as they shed a few tears that Taylor quickly wipes away before pulling them into his arms, “No crying guys, it’s my wedding day.”

Karen nods before she’s pulling away and dragging Trisha with her, “Yes Taylor you’re right, we’re just so proud of you and we couldn’t be happier. But we came to tell you that the priest wants to start soon so be ready, alright?

Everyone in the room nods before people start filtering out until only Zayn, Liam, Taylor and Aaeesha are left.

Zayn looks Taylor deep in the eyes before smiling widely at his son, “You ready to go get married Taylor?”

With a look around at the rest of his family, Taylor returns Zayn’s smile and nods, “Yeah baba, I really am.”

It’s almost 12 hours later with music blasting in the big ballroom and the wedding reception being in full swing when Liam and Zayn take a break from dancing around to sit down and take in the scene around them.

The wedding ceremony had been a success, but there hadn’t been a single dry eye in the room but it had all paid off because the reception had gone off without a hitch and with more heartfelt moments that all led up to the present moment.

Zayn and Liam sit with their arms around each other, seeing their family enjoying themselves, but most importantly they see Taylor holding Ashley close in his arms; their smiles shining brighter than any light as their love can easily be seen by any passing eye. It leaves a warm feeling in their hearts to know that their son has found someone to keep him happy and loved, to know that their son has found someone to love and take care of as well.

Their eyes also wander over to see their daughter dancing with her boyfriend of two years, Ariz, and they can see how happy she is alongside her brother and it makes Zayn and Liam proud to know that they did something right; that they were able to have some part in helping their children achieve the happiness that they have right now because that’s all they’ve ever wanted for their children, to be happy and to be loved.

~

Déjà vu is what Liam feels when he walks into Taylor and Ashley’s home. Their grandson, Joseph Adam Malik-Payne, was born just over 12 hours ago and they’re finally getting the chance to meet him and to say they’re beyond excitement is probably an understatement.

They walk into the living room to see Taylor on the ground with an adorable baby boy laying in front of him and Liam remembers Zayn sitting in that same position with Taylor all those years ago and his emotions begin to get the best of him.

Zayn turns to see his husband holding back tears and he pulls him closer so that Liam’s face is hidden in the crook of his neck while they both get a little emotional at the scene unfolding in front of them.

Ashley’s parents and friends are all there with their families, while Trisha and Karen along with Geoff and Yaseer are all seated on the couch, and though age has gotten the best of them they were all adamant on coming to meet Joseph.

But a family reunion is never complete without Louis, Niall and Harry who brought their respective families and the house is buzzing with so much noise and excitement and every eye in the room is on lovely Joseph who can’t stop looking around with a dopey smile pasted to his face.

Zayn pulls Liam towards the group gathered in the family room and makes his way to the open couch that had purposefully been left open for them.

As Liam and Zayn take a seat, Taylor looks up and smiles at his fathers while Ashley runs into the living room with a video camera.

Liam chuckles heartily at that while Zayn winks at her before they see Taylor stand up and put Joseph on his hip before turning to address his fathers, “Baba? Dad? Ready to officially meet your grandson?”

Zayn nods enthusiastically while Liam just smiles and soon they have a baby being placed in their laps and their whole world comes to a halt before they feel themselves falling in love with the beautiful boy that’s gurgling and smiling up at them.

They can feel the gazes of everyone in the room on them but they pay no mind to that or the video camera because they’re getting to hold their grandson for the first time and life couldn’t get any better than this.

Zayn brings Joseph to his chest, holding the baby close to him and Liam follows suit by wrapping an arm around Zayn while he rubs baby Joseph’s back.

It feels like everything in their lives is finally coming together and the two of them can sit back and relax because everything is being taken care of.

Taylor and Ashley are more in love with every passing day, Joseph only bringing them even closer than they already are.

Aaeesha is now engaged to Ariz, and she’s seated on the couch right next to theirs, beaming brighter than ever with her fiancé sitting right next to her and seeing their daughter happy and in love brings a peace to Zayn and Liam’s hearts.

It’s been almost 40 years that Zayn and Liam have spent together and not a day goes by that they don’t feel thankful for their little infinity that they can share between themselves, their children and the rest of their now enormous family.

It’s been almost 40 years of an undying love story that will continue to live on for years to come because it’s effortless, natural, but most importantly, pure; and that kind of a love, the love shared between Zayn and Liam, the love they feel for their children, the rest of their family, for their beautiful newborn grandson, is the truest kind of love out there and to be touched by it, to feel it deep in their hearts is a wonderful thing all on its own and it’s the beauty of Zayn and Liam and the wonderful story that they have created; a story that will live on just as their love will.

 


End file.
